Stephanie
Stephanie, formerly known as Stephanie the Spiteful, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Stephanie is a small Doberman with black fur, light brown paws, a small, stubby tail, black ears, and a light brown muzzle. Before Stephanie joined the Pound Puppies, she wore an orange cape, an orange shirt with the word "Wrath" on it and a black skirt. She also has blond hair. Stephanie is shorter than Nose Marie. After she joined the Pound Puppies, she wore an orange sailor school uniform. When she dresses up as PoundRaizer Mahogony, she wears an orange helmet with an orange color vizor, an orange shirt with the word "Peace" on it, and an orange skirt. Three years later, Stepahine wears a light orange jacket, an orange shirt, an orange skirt, orange shorts, an orange bow, and has grown small fangs. During the summer, Stephanie wears a orange swimsuit and sometimes sunglasses. When she goes to sleep, Stephanie wears an orange jumpsuit with a yellow star design. When she goes to the dojo, she wears an orange karate uniform with a leaf design on it. When she was a puppy, she wore an orange bow, a light orange shirt, yellow leg warmers, and an orange skirt. Personality Before she joined the Pound Puppies, Stephanie was merciless, cruel, sadistic, brutal, and violent toward others. She wouldn't hesitate to explode even over the smallest thing. Her favorite hobby was painting her toe-nails. After she joined the Pound Puppies, she became kind-hearted, caring, and friendly, no longer caring about her toe nails. She is also good friends with Precious, Amy, and Howler. She also took up planting flowers. She finds Dumbo amusing and doesn't mind his stupidity. In fact, Stephanie even had a crush on Dumbo, even though Dumbo doesn't realize it. She eventually learned that Dumbo had no interest in romance and started dating King instead. Stephanie's favorite hobby is playing her harmonica. She often helps Bartrand with gardening. Her best friends is Beamer. She is very close to Elaine. Her favorite season is spring. She likes to eat fruits grown from trees and gardens. Her favorite type of music is ballad. Her favorite dessert is strawberry parfait and her favorite drink is orange juice. Her favorite flowers are tulips, roses, dandelions, and daisies. She inherited Howler's howling, but she doesn't stutter. She likes to watch garden shows and nature shows on TV. History Stephanie's Childhood When Stephanie was a puppy, she had no way of defending herself from bullies. However, Count Zanzibar order her tormentors to be executed and Stephanie joined the Devil Dog Seven. Stephanie's Tragedy After Beamer told her a tragic story about a puppy who lost her family, Stephanie called Count Zanzibar and asked him if her owners were still alive. Tragically, Stephanie's owners were executed. Stephanie then turned herself in to Beamer and his group. Stephanie Reforms After Count Zanzibar was defeated, Stephanie reformed and became a member of the Pound Puppies. Ability Stephanie is skilled with martial arts, jujitsu, boxing, muy thai, tai chi, kickboxing, and judo after training under Count Zanzibar. She also holds a special pose when introducing herself. Since she reformed, Stephanie took up planting and floriculture. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Mahogony, her weapon of choice is a six foot staff. Sometimes, she uses her garden rake as a back-up melee weapon. In addition to her PoundRaizer status, she serves as the team's record keeper and vice commander. She can also play the harmonica. Stephanie sings in a soprano voice. Trivia Stephanie is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Stephanie is the sole descendant of Howler and Amy. She was also known as Devil Dog 6. According to her age, Stephanie was born on March 9th, 2719. In the present, her birth date would have been March 9th, 1994. Stephanie was born in Ford Heights, Illinois. Her Japanese name is Ichigo the Ill-Tempered. Her full name is Stephanie Johnson Carmichael. Stephanie inherits Howler's howling, but not his stuttering. In an alternate timeline, Stephanie owned her own flower shop and greenhouse on May 1st, 2492. Gallery Stephanie.jpg|"Stephanie the Spiteful" Stephanie's New Pose.jpg|Stephanie's new pose Stephanie's Pose.jpg|Stephanie's old pose Stephanie the Spiteful.jpg|Stephanie before she reformed and joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Mahogony.jpg|Stephanie as PoundRaizer Mahogony Stephanie 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Stephanie Reformed Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie three years ago Summer Time Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie in summer attire Stephanie in Pajamas.jpg|Stephanie in her pajamas King and Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie and her husband, King PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Stephanie and the other PoundRaizers Stephanie's Gardening Outfit.jpg|Stephanie in her gardening outfit Stephanie in Karate Attire.jpg|Stephanie in her karate gear Devil Dog Eleven.jpg|Stephanie and the other former Devil Dogs Stephanie the Spiteful's Battle Pose.jpg|Stephanie the Spiteful's battle pose Stephanie and Her Garden Rake.jpg|Stephanie using her garden rake Stephanie at the Beach.jpg|Stephanie at the beach Stephanie 3 years later.jpg|Stephanie's current attire Devil Dogs.png|Stephanie and the other Devil Dogs three years ago. Spiteful Stephanie.png|Devil Dog Wrath Bad and Good Stephanie.png|Stephanie Before and After Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Dogs Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Howler's Family Category:Amy's Family Category:Pacifists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Dobermans Category:Descendants Category:Adults Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Gardeners Category:Members of the PoundRaizers Category:Elaine's Family Category:Marcus' Family Category:Violet's Family Category:Momo's Family